Soulbound
by XFangirlingx
Summary: A year after the battle with dark soul Alyndus, Miles Prower and Mina Mongoose are trying to live a normal life together. This all comes to an end when an ominous message from a new friend leads the lovers to discover a new village, a mysterious rival and a dark secret that sends Miles and Mina on a life or death mission that challenges the true strength of love.
1. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Surprise

 _Tails_

"Wakey Wakey, sunshine."

Mina's singsong voice slowly brought me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes to her smiling face, and I couldn't help but feel happy myself. It was like waking up to a sunrise.

Realization of reality hit me as I noticed the lack of light around me. Glancing over at the clock, I started to question my girlfriend's sanity. "Uh, Mina," I muttered, and her head turned to me with a "hmm?"

I sat up, frowning. "You.. realize it _is_ only 3:30 in the morning, right?"

She nodded, grinning. "Yep yep," she answered, as if I just asked her the simplest question in the world.

"Okay.." I scratched my head, wondering if I was dreaming. "So... what's going on? Did you need something?"

Yes, Mina and I both had our own homes. Ever since our last battle with the evil soul army, however, we had started camping out at Freedom Fighter HQ with the rest of the team. It was nice to be living at my old home again- surrounded by everyone I cared about most.

This came with many perks, one obviously being that Mina and I could live together. Although we had seperate rooms, Mina usually ended up tip-toeing into my bed in the middle of the night after deciding she was lonely (or if she was on edge after a weird nightmare.)

Despite this bonus, sometimes I felt that maybe, just maybe, Mina could.. sleep a bit more. She was a bit of a night owl, always tossing and turning and complaining of her boredom. This usually resulted in her slipping quietly out from under my arms and grabbing a pen and paper, scribbling down any ideas for songs that had popped into her head in the dark silence.

I had gotten used to this, and usually her quiet humming would work as a lullaby, quickly soothing me back to sleep. This time was different, though. There was no humming or songwriting. Mina just decided that she wanted to enjoy the wonders of.. 3:30 a.m.

I now looked at my lover who was just smiling at me, sitting on the edge of the bed. She giggled at my inquiry, shaking her head. "No, silly.. sorry. I just wanted to know if.. you would like to join me? I wanted to adventure somewhere."

I yawned, stretching my arms in the air. "Well, Mina, um.. does this require the light from the stars? Or.. can it wait until-"

She cut me off, crawling into my lap. "I have a specific place I want to go to.. I have something to show you. Pretty please, Miles? I promise I'll let you sleep after you see this." She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I couldn't help but to give in. "Okay, lead the way," I said, and she grinned again, kissing me on the cheek and jumping out of the bed. I followed, slowly but surely.

After cleaning up a bit and grabbing my phone, Mina quietly led me through the hallway and out the back door. We took the back-alleys from the HQ, our only light from the bright stars and full moon. While we walked, I looked around at our surroundings, keeping an eye out for any suspicious movement. I had been on edge for the past year since our battle with evil soul Alyndus, I had a strange feeling that evil was always lurking in the shadows and waiting to strike.

Mina noticed my uneasiness, and put her hand on mine. This brought my attention back to her. Her eyes were illuminated by the starlight, and I could see the reassurance in them. "It's okay, no one is following us," she stated, looking behind her as she did. "Promise. We are completely alone." She smiled, and I felt my expression break into a believable grin. "Okay, okay," I answered, squeezing her hand tightly. "You're right, sorry."

I forced myself to keep my eyes ahead, for her sake. I didn't want to ruin her optimistic and happy nature- this was the most comfortable she had felt since our last adventure.

I could now see some familiar sights, and I realized where Mina was leading me.

Chao Garden. This happened to be the place that Mina and I were when I first fell in love with her.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed as she pulled me through the emerald-green grass. We arrived to the nesting spot, and she let go of my hand as she ran to the eggs. I sat in the grass, watching her with a smile as she carefully kneeled and slid her hands under a chao egg. She stood, egg in hand, and walked over to me. Sitting beside me, she held the egg in the middle of us. "When we first came here about a year ago together, I found this newly laid chao egg. Its mother was not around, so I decided to care for it myself. Some nights I will sneak out here to check up on the egg and hold it."

The egg had a bluish green tint to it and was covered in sprays of purple. It was one of the most unique eggs I had ever seen.

"Mina... it is so beautiful." I put my hand on it lightly. "The fact that you have spent so much time caring for it makes it even more wonderful. You probably saved the poor thing's life."

She smiled, her eyes full of pride but spotted with what looked like longing. "I just wanted to give it the care and nurturing it needed. Besides, being an egg mom has been.. well.. life changing." She looked up at me, her face turning red. "If.. that makes sense.."

I smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Of course it makes sense.. and of course you, out of all people, would want to fill in for this little guy's mom. You are just caring that way. That is one of the things I love most about you- your love for all creatures."

She squeezed my hand and leaned up to kiss me back. "Thank you, Miles," she said sweetly with a big smile. "That means a lot to me."

Just as she said this, the egg started trembling in our grip.

This surprised both of us, as we both looked down at the being.

All of a sudden, cracks started to form in the egg. Mina gasped excitedly, jumping up. I followed suit, and we watched as the egg cracked fully, revealing the small creature inside. Both of us stared.

Looking up at us with innocent, naive, beautiful white eyes was a small chao. Its body was white, its hands and feet the color of a clear sky. On its back were yellow wings, and above its head was a round blue Angel's halo.

"Wow.." was all that I could say. I glanced at Mina, and saw that her eyes were welling up with tears. Before I could say anything, she squealed and scooped the chao into her arms and spun around. "Oh my GOSH, it is GORGEOUS!" She was grinning through her tears, squeezing the chao lightly. She looked to me, and I grinned at her, walking over to hug her.

"It is beautiful, Mina," I said, my arm around her as I looked down to the baby chao. It looked happy, and was cooing in its own language. Suddenly, it wrapped its little arms around Mina's arm, cuddling into her chest.

"I think it really loves you, hun," I whispered into her ear, and she looked like she had just heard the news of her life. "Do you think.. it will let me raise it?"

I gestured to the baby in her arm. "I am pretty sure you are its mom now."

She rocked the chao back and forth as it giggled happily. "You need a name, little guy," she told it, holding it up into view. "Hmm.. well, the halo really speaks Angel. Do you like that, huh?"

The chao giggled again, squirming happily in her grasp. She laughed, hugging the chao again. "Alright, Angel it is, then!" she exclaimed. You can come home with me and daddy, okay?"

The chao looked into her eyes. "Choo-Choo.. mo..mama!"

The chao then looked to me, and mumbled "D-da.. dahdah!"

Mina and I smiled at each other, and she nuzzled against me.

"We are parents now.. wow.." I muttered, just so she could hear me. "Look at us."

The sun was now rising, the sky illuminated by the beautiful pink and orange of a perfect sunrise. We stood there, Angel now sleeping in Mina's arms, admiring the beauty of the sky. We were a family.

And nothing could ever change that.

 _Hey there, readers!_

 _The long-awaited sequel of my first story, "I Know You," is finally here!_

 _Due to the popularity and love for the first story, I decided to treat you all with an even better sequel and continuation to the love story of Miles and Mina. Taking place a year after the soul incident, the two lovers are now trying to live a normal life. The memories of the last battle are keeping Miles on edge, and strange findings are about to lead the two on a new adventure. I will not say more than that, though- I don't want to spoil anything for you all!_

 _I hope you all enjoy this story, as I now have more experience and can focus more on the relationship now that Alyndus is out of the way. Most of the story will be the interactions between the two and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and of course the family that is now formed between the lovers and their adorable baby chao, Angel!_

 _Updates will hopefully be almost daily_ ~

-Fangirling


	2. Those Who Care

Chapter 2- Those Who Care

 _Mina_

"You.. are my new favorite person."

Amy's face lit up as I turned around, plate of pancakes in hand. I handed it to her, smiling back.

"Yes! I _knew_ that pancakes would put me on top!"

Amy took a bite, her eyes growing wider. "Okay, seriously.. I love you." I laughed as she stuffed the whole cake into her mouth. "Hey, I was up first, figured I would use my time wisely." I went back to flipping the remaining pancakes.

"You ready for the big show tonight, Meen?" I slid the last cake onto a plate, turning to face her.

"Yep! I am completely up to this one!" I twirled the spatula in my hand, adding "I've been practicing _all_ morning."

Amy giggled. "Trust me, I know. I actually heard you in my sleep. But hey, you sounded great, like always!"

At this moment, Tails walked in. "Having a pre-show in here, babe?" I blushed a bit, glaring at the floor. Amy and Tails laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Tails, she made pancakes.. might not wanna mess with her." I smirked over at Amy. "She's right, Miles.. I could easily eat your share of pancakes."

His face dropped, eyes pleading for mercy. "Wait, wait.. I was just kidding. Of course I love your singing-"

I shook my head, wagging my finger at him. "Ah-Ah-Ah, save it, Mister. I know teasing when I hear it." I held the ready plate of pancakes away from him.

"Aww, come on, Mina.." He reached for the plate, but I held it farther. "Sorry, but.. you are kind of adorable when you are begging. Besides..." I booped him on the nose, "I have to get back at you."

I started to move away from him, and he chased after me. I continued the game of keep away around the kitchen as Amy laughed her head off. Finally, he caught up with me. Scooping me up in his arms, Tails exclaimed "Ah hah! Gotcha now!" I laughed, admitting defeat.

"You got me.. can I get down now?"

He smirked. "I don't know.. maybe.." and with this, he was now in the air. I screamed, giggling as he spun in a circle. Okay, okay, sorry, sorry! Let me down!" We were now both laughing, and Tails lowered us to the ground. I jumped out of his arms and let him to eat his pancakes.

"You two are fun to watch," Amy smirked, "So adorable."

We both blushed a bit, and she laughed again.

"These are amazing hun," Tails mumbled, mouth full. "How do you do it?"

I winked, answering with "I have my secrets."

After he was finished, I took his plate and washed it up. Amy had gone to wash up, and we were now in the kitchen alone. He came up behind me, resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked, squeezing me a bit.

"A little nervous, but all in all, ready," I stated truthfully. "You know, the usual."

He tickled me a bit before saying "You will be great, like always. I am _so_ ready to hear you."

I turned to hug him. We stood like that for a few seconds before I stepped back to look at him. "Thanks, Miles," I smiled. "You truly give me what I need to get out there and give it my all."

He kissed me, squeezing my hand. "You deserve it, my shining star. You truly are the best."

I gave him a peck on the cheek, before pulling away to get ready for the day. "So are you," I called over my shoulder, before heading to my room.

After showering and getting dressed in my oh-so glamorous pop-star attire, I started on the stage essentials- performer make-up, hair curling to total perfection, mentally preparing while going over lyrics In my head and out loud over and over again. Just the normal everyday life of a self-managed pop star.

I looked at myself in the mirror, scanning myself over. Purple curls as bouncy as ever, minimal make-up that was barely noticeable (how I like it), my trademark attire of a blank tank-top, blue jean-shorts, black laced boots that go up to my knees and black-spiked bracelets that covered my forearms.

 _I guess we'll see what the people think,_ I thought to myself, frowning a bit. Sure, I didn't look _bad,_ but I'd seen better.

A knock at my door startled me, and I quickly cleaned up the mess I had made in my desperate attempts at perfecting the make-up. "Uhh, come in!" I yelled. As the door opened slowly, I missed the chair as I went to sit down, but quickly recovered and crossed my legs like I had been waiting for my visitor to arrive for hours now.

"Hey, Meens! Lookin' great!" Sonic was now standing in the doorway, giving me a thumbs-up and a friendly wink. Luckily, it seemed like he had just missed my graceful fail of the day. _Smooth, Mina._

"Hey, Sonic! Thanks, come in!" He walked to me, handing me a paper before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Here's your info for tonight. Looks like another full house! You ready?"

I gawked at the sheet in my hands. Every one of the 3,000 seats of Mobius Showhall had been reserved.

"Wow.. I... don't know, to be honest." I slid the paper away, looking up at him. "3,000 people, all counting on me to give them the best show.. all new songs... no manager." My heart dropped at that last word. Ash Mongoose, my Ex-boyfriend and manager who was both abusive and evil, as well as may other things. He was gone, now- last we had heard of him was in the dark-world dimension. Of course I didn't _miss_ the demon.. it was just that my job had been a bit crazy without someone to help with all the extras that came with a singing career.

Sonic shook his head at me, smirking. "Ah Mina, what's the deal? You are _Mina Mongoose._ Mobius' most famous. If anyone can give these people the best show, its you! And those new songs.. I know you've got those down. And who needs a manager, anyway? You've got all of us here to help ya. Besides, you are better off without Ash-hat. You don't need that selfish money-hungry dude to be great- you do that on your own. You got this."

I smiled at his words. He had a point- I was better off without Ash. And hey- I always ended up pulling it off in the end of things. As long as I didn't stop giving it my all, I would be fine.

 _I thought back to the days when I was young. The start of my career.. the day I was granted my gift of super speed.. the day that my show was under attack by the evil Doctor Eggman. I thought it was all over for me as I watched the flames of the land damage lick the stage- until I was rescued by a hero. He zoomed onto the stage, scooping me up into his arms and running away from the fire, from the danger. I remembered looking up in awe, my heart skipping a beat when the light from the sun illuminated my savior's face. It was the legendary hero, from the stories, from the newspapers. Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, had saved me! Oh, how my young mind screamed for joy when I was saved by my idol. Oh, how my young heart ended up forming a "crush" on the young hedgehog, always hoping for something I couldn't have. It took quite awhile for me to finally get the hint- Sonic was not the one._

 _The first time I came to this realization was when I met Ash. My brand new manager, Ash was "charming," "cool" and "hot" - the perfect "dream man" for little ole' teenage Mina. I ended up forming what I thought was love for the illusion that I knew of him, and spent the next few years dating him. I had forgotten all about Sonic. It was all about Ash now._

 _It wasn't until a few years later that I had second thoughts yet again. Ash's true colors bleeding through the illusions had caused me much pain, and I had decided that I needed a break from this. I went to Chao Gardens, one of my favorite spots, to think. While I was there, I started to work on writing a new song that I had based on a diary entry. All of my pain, mixed emotions, love, sorrow, and heart flooded the pages as I wrote away what was eating me on the inside. The trickling of the water, the cooing of baby chao, and the whispering of the cool wind against my ears clashed with the silent screams in my head, causing me to rip the piece to shreds and throw it into the pond. Giving up, I curled up on the ground and burst into tears._

" _Are you okay?" A soft, innocent voice came from behind me. I quickly looked up, startled. A young Tails stood, looking down at me. His eyes were full of concern. I wiped away the tears with the back of my arm, slowly nodding. "Y-yes," I mumbled, turning back to face the water. "I'm fine."_

 _He then walked over to my side, taking a seat beside me. "You are crying.. do you need to talk about it?" His voice was worried, which made me feel bad._

" _I.. there is someone that I care about very much, and they always tell me that they care about me, too. But sometimes.. I feel like they are lying. Sometimes, they say and do mean things that.. make me feel sad. These things make me feel... well, unloved. Some of the things that this person says to me.. hurt."_

 _Sayimg this aloud made me feel foolish, and I supposed that Tails probably thought I was weak and vulnerable._

" _You know what.. this is stupid. Just.. nevermind, don't worry about me. I am just-"_

 _He put a hand on my shoulder. "No, Mina, it isn't stupid!"_

 _This surprised me. I looked up to see his face, which now looked.. upset._

" _Don't ever say is not stupid.. you are in pain. It is good to tell someone how you feel."_

 _He sounded so.. sentimental. It felt strange- Ash never spoke to me in this tone. It was.. refreshing._

" _Besides," he continued, "This person, who you care about.. it sounds like they may need to be talked to. No one should hurt someone they love. Maybe they don't realize that they hurt you?"_

 _I shook my head, answering "I am not sure. The things they say.. seem that they would be hurtful to anyone. I just don't see how they don't realize they are hurting me."_

 _Tails scratched the back of his head. "Well, I really am not sure about this. All I know is.. someone who cares about you will do anything in the world that they can to protect you in pain, not cause pain. If this person truly cares about you.. they would not hurt you on purpose."_

 _I let this sink in. Wow.. he was right. If Ash truly did care, he wouldn't purposely cause me pain..._

" _If you feel comfortable, try talking to this person. Let them know that they are hurting you. Maybe they will see the error of their ways and fix them!"_

 _I now looked out over the water of the pond. It sparkled in the sunlight, beautiful and peaceful as was the surrounding land. "That is a great idea.. yes, I will talk to him!" I looked up to him with a smile."Thank you so much for listening to me, Tails!"_

 _He nodded. "You are welcome, Mina. I am happy to help anytime. There is just one thing, though."_

 _I tilted my head at him, confused. "What is it?" I asked._

" _Well," he started, and I noticed that his face was slowly turning a dim shade of red. "I.. just don't see how anyone could.. hurt you. I don't see how it is possible to not care about someone like you."_

 _He was now smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too. I started to laugh, and he joined in. My face felt warm.. was I blushing too?_

" _Why, thank you so much, Tails!" I exclaimed, hugging him. I felt his body instantly warm up with my touch, which I barely noticed at the time. When I pulled away, Tails gave me another warm smile. Suddenly, a beautiful blue butterfly landed right on the tip of his nose. I giggled. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but he was absolutely adorable._

 _Soon, I had left the gardens and had talked to Ash. Of course, things didn't change, and my feelings for Tails only strengthened over the next few years. I thought about him more and more, finally fully admitting my love for him after I was free of Ash. Life was wondrous sometimes.._

My memories were interrupted when Sonic asked if I was still there. I gasped, looking around me. Oh yeah- present day, concert day. I was having a conversation with Sonic in my bedroom. I wasn't 14 anymore.

"Sorry, just.. daydreaming." I smiled up at him, and he laughed. "Tails again?" he asked, getting up and walking out. I gave him a brotherly punch in the arm as he passed me for his comments, and he smirked back at me while holding his arm. "Ow, jeez Mina!" he said as he left my room, "hint taken."

I shook my head, grinning. Sonic was fun, especially now that I had finally stopped chasing him and had accepted him as a big brother.

It was time for business, I had plenty of time for daydreaming about the past.

I stood up, stretching. It was time for action- this concert wasn't going to prepare itself.

"Mobius, here I come," I mumbled under my breath, grabbing my songbook and getting to work.

 _Chapter 2, yes!_

 _Honestly, I must say that I am very proud of this chapter. I wanted to take time to step into the past and explain how Mina's feelings developed for Tails, while also highlighting the importance of her "first crush" on Sonic. I felt it was necessary for this story, while also (hopefully) enjoyable and interesting! Now that we are past all the memories and have our present scene set up, we can finally jump into this and start focusing on the plotline for this story. Warning- major feels are coming up soon, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride!_

 _Like always, I have already basically written this story out in my head, and let me say, I feel that it is going to be.. well.. an emotional roller coaster. I have high hopes, however, that it will surpass "I Know You" for at least myself, and hopefully all you readers!_

 _I won't say too much more for now, I'll let you process this yourself. Any feedback/comments for me can go in the comment section OR in a PM! I answer to both and read every message/comment that you leave!_

 _I hope you are enjoying the sequel so far. It'll only get better!_

 _Best Regards,_

 _~Fangirling_

 _S.B_


	3. Songgoose's Ballad

Chapter 3- Songgoose Ballad

 _Mina_

When I arrived at Mobius Square, I saw that my stage crew had already set everything up. I gawked at the beauty of the stage until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my good friend, Ace.

"Hey, Mina, how you likin' the stage?"

Ace, who had been a good friend of me and Tails for many years, was my back-up guitarist. He and I had met when Ash had hired him for my back-up-band, finding him as a street-performer. One of the only good things that Ash had done.

Ace and I had spent years performing together, and he was always kind and helpful to me. I had introduced him to Tails one day when he had visited me before a concert, and we had all gone out for chili-dogs afterwards. Since that day, Ace made a point to whisper hints about Tails being the better guy for me, as he never liked Ash. I couldn't blame him. When I told him that I was dating Tails, he was the happiest guy in the world (making sure to give me a look that said "I told ya' so.")

I smiled, giving Ace a hug. "Hey Ace. I love it! It looks.. well.. better than ever!"

He grinned, nodding. "I know right! They did great. And this show- you ready?"

I thought about my answer for a moment. I wasn't about to lie to him.

"Well, to be honest... not quite. I'm good on lyrics and all, but.." I frowned. "I am nervous. About things going wrong. About forgetting things. About.. well.. about my new song. What if they don't like it?"

Ace shook his head, sighing. "Mina, girl," he started, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You need to stop worrying so much. You always are great up there. You never forget words. And as for that new song, I'm syced to hear it. Trust me, no one out in that crowd is going to just give up on ya'. Everyone in Mobius lives for your music, Meen. I'm sure that this will be yet another hit."

I wrapped my arms around him for another hug. "Thanks, Ace, you are _too_ nice."

After we separated, he waved the comment off. "Nah, it's nothin'," he said, picking his guitar up and gesturing for me to follow him. "Come on, lets do a quick band meetup. We only have less than an hour before the start of this thing."

He was right. As scary as it was, start time was riding up fast. I followed him backstage, where the rest of my backup band was waiting. They all greeted me when I walked in.

We spent the next few minutes discussing the show, wishing each other luck, rehearsing a few songs and, finally, stacking our hands in the middle of our circle and throwing them into the air, while our yell of "Let's do this!" rang through the air.

With the time I had left to relax, I decided to sit in front of the stage and take a moment to breathe. I quietly sang through a few of my songs. While in the middle of half-whispering my newest, I was interrupted by a voice. "Hey there, Meens!"

I looked up to see Amy running toward me, followed by Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. When they got closer, I stood up to greet them. Amy almost knocked me over with a hug, while the others gathered around us.

"Hey, guys," I said, smiling as I hugged Amy back. "Boy, am I glad you all are here."

Sonic grinned. "Well, of course we are here. Wouldn't miss it. Shad, Silv, and the others will be here closer to start-time."

I nodded, and looked to Tails, who was holding Angel in his arms. He smiled, handing our "baby" to me. "He misses you," he said, and I smiled down at the sweet creature in my arms. "Aww, mommy missed you too," I said sweetly, cuddling him close to my face.

While I rocked Angel in my arms, I made conversation with my friends, who were all excited. I wish I had felt the same, there was just a weird feeling gnawing at the pit of my stomach. As if he knew I was worried, Angel put his little knub of a paw on my arm. All of the fear in me came to a sudden pause as I looked at the baby chao. He cooed, staring into my eyes with a look of wonder. I couldn't help but giggle at this, which made him happy. Dang, this Angel was the cutest.

When there were only minutes until showtime, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles went off to join Shadow and the others, hoping to get good seats. Tails stood by my side, carefully taking Angel from my arms. I rubbed my now empty arms, the feeling of dread washing back over me.

Suddenly, I felt Tails' hand on my cheek. I looked up at him, and saw that he looked worried. "You okay, Songoose?" He asked quietly, his touch warm and loving. I put my hand on his, sighing. "I'm just.. on edge. I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It doesn't wanna go away, and only gets worse the closer I get to going up on that stage. I don't know where it is coming from, but.."

He moved closer to me to hug me with his free arm. I hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay," he soothed. "You are probably nervous. You will be amazing, It will be amazing. Don't let this feeling ruin your night. Get out there, sing your heart out, and enjoy it. I am rooting for you, Meens."

I turned my head to quickly kiss him on the cheek before pulling away. "Thank you, Miles. You always know what to say. You are right, I can't let this ruin the show."

He nodded in agreement. "And hey," he continued. "Even if something does happen.. we will take care of it. Everything will be okay."

I felt a bit better after this. Maybe I was just worrying about nothing at all.

After wishing me luck one last time and telling me he loved me, Tails kissed me and made his way to his seat. I joined my back-up band backstage, ready to get started. Ace peeked through the curtains, checking our crowd. "Wow," he whispered, "We really do have a full house tonight. Awesome."

After a few more minutes, he gave me a nod. "Alrighty, Mina, it's time."

I took a deep breath, grabbed my Microphone and checked my composure before throwing open the curtains and running onto the stage. There was a loud uproar from the audience as I appeared, which gave me a rush of energy.

"Good Evening Mobius!" I exclaimed, and I was met with another series of cheers. "Ya'll ready for the show tonight?! It's gonna be a big one!"

There was clapping, exclamations of my name, and screaming of other loving words that made me smile. They sounded ready, and so I continued. Introducing myself, my band, and shouting out to special people in the crowd (Fellow Freedom Fighters, who all stood with a loud cheer, as well as Tails, who I had given a special introduction to since we had started dating. This time, I ended with the introduction of Angel, which caused yet another uproar from the crowd who flanked to see the baby chao.) After this, I told my story, including the songs. After I finished talking, I finally cued the band, who started the introduction to the first song. Taking a deep breath, I did just what Tails had told me to, and sang my heart out.

The concert ran smoothly, each song met with a loud, giant applause full of claps and screams from fans. It was one of my best yet, and it was nearing the end when I announced the final song. "Mobius, you all have been _so_ great tonight. I have one last song to finish off this wonderful night with all you wonderful people. This is a brand new one that I have written for someone who is very special to me. I hope you all enjoy, and please take a stand. I bring to you all, the song that is full of my heart, emotions, and every page of my diary. Ladies and Gentlemen, I call this one "Soulbound"".

While I sang my new song, I found Tails' eyes in the crowd. When our eyes finally met, we both smiled. He mouthed "I love you," his face only illuminated by the flash of the phone lights being waved to the beat of the music. This made my heart even warmer as I finished the new song strongly. I stood with my fist in the air, breathing heavily as the cheers surrounded me. I heard my name being chanted in the crowd as the love for my performance rang out through the cries of thousands of fans. I felt alive as I pulled the mic down to my face, ended off with a "Thank you, Mobius. Love you _all!"_ With this, I threw my arms up in the air and walked off stage. The sounds of the cheering followed me backstage, where my back-up band congratulated me for another great show. After talking with them, I was met with a long line of old and new faces who wanted pictures, autographs, and to say hi. I loved this about being a pop-star- my connection with my fans made it all worth the while.

One of the best feelings in the world for me was a successful show. This had definitely been successful.

 _Tails_

After Mina had finished her breath-taking performance, I headed for the line of people waiting to meet her. As I was getting ready to join her backstage, however, something caught my eye. Behind the stage, a little ways, was a back alley. I could see a figure- but this figure looked as if it was struggling. It wasn't until I caught sight another figure chasing after the first that I changed direction and headed for the alley.

As I neared it, I now heard a female voice crying out. "What do you want from me?!" It asked, alarmed. "I don't have anything!"

I hid in the shadows, watching the scene quietly. I could now make out the first figure, who was backed up against a building wall. It was a female wolf, light gray in color, bright blue eyes, medium in height with a gray battle-jacket and black army boots. She had a look of worry on her face, as the second figure was close to her, blocking any route of escape. As the figure advanced, I grew more wary. The strange thing was that the other figure was silent- it spoke no words.

"What do you want from me?" The girl asked again, but the other figure still said nothing. Suddenly, the figure shoved her to the ground violently. This was when I couldn't stand by anymore, as I jumped out of the shadows and rushed toward it. "Hey!" I yelled, taking the figure by the shoulder and pulling it around to face me. This startled the girl, who looked up at me while pushing herself into the wall.

The figure was dark in stature, and wore a black and white kitsune mask. It wore a black jacket that covered it's whole body, as well as black boots. Its eyes shined with a bright white light, and I couldn't help but stare into them for a few moments. It was.. hypnotizing. I suddenly couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't move.

I heard a voice, but it sounded far away. Its yell brought me back to reality as I forced myself to push the figure away. "Get away from her," I said, finally regaining my senses. "Leave her alone!"

To my surprise, the figure silently obeyed. After looking back at the girl one last time, it ran past me before dissapearing into the night.

I watched it leave before turning to the girl. I walked to her, reaching down with one hand. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, helping to pull her off of the ground. The girl held on to my hand for a moment, looking into my eyes. Finally, she let go, and dusted herself off.

"Yes, I am fine," she answered, her voice low but kind. "Thank you."

I nodded, watching her. "Of course, I couldn't let someone be treated like that. Who was that guy, and why was he after you?"

She shook her head quickly. "I have no idea what he wanted, or exactly who he was. I.."

A sudden sound put both of us on alert. I decided it would be best to get her away from the dark alley. "How about you come with me? We can talk somewhere.. safer."

After a moment, she nodded slowly. I told her to follow me, and we headed back into the light of the stars.

 _That's all for this one!_

 _Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or lazy. I tried my best to make it exciting, as this is the beginning of the giant turning point in the story. The plot is finally rolling!_

 _I don't have much to say for this one, so I am going to save my comments for the next chapter._

 _Who is this new wolf? Who was the dark figure who was advancing on her? What does this mysterious masked figure want from this girl? Stay tuned to find out ;)_

 _Please, comment or message any feedback/comments! Hope you all enjoyed, and goodnight!'_

 _-Fangirling_

 _S.B_


	4. Masked Secrets

_Hey everyone!_

 _So, I wasn't really happy with how the last chapter ended, so I decided to rewrite the ending to make it better! That's what I'm starting off with, before I transition to chapter 4. This is starting when Tails noticed the scene in the alley. Hope you all enjoy this modified ending- and chapter 4!_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Tails_

As I headed toward the line of fans waiting to meet their biggest hero, a movement in the darkness of the alley behind the stage caught my eye. As I neared the alley, I could hear a voice- and it sounded.. threatened.

I decided to hang back, hiding in the shadows as to not be seen but close enough to monitor the scene playing out before my eyes.

It was hard to make out the form in front of me, but by the voice that suddenly rang out, I assumed it was a female.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, trying to sound determined rather than afraid. "I don't know what you want from me, but you need to leave!"

A second figure now came into my view, one that was darker and taller than the first. This figure was silent, not speaking at all or responding to any words that the girl threw at it. Instead, it slowly advanced on her, seemingly backing her into a corner. I was now on edge, careful not to catch the attention of the figures but also ready to strike.

It wasn't until the darker figure suddenly caused the girl to fall to the ground, crying out in pain as she hit the concrete. The dark form now towered over her, staring down at her helpless form.

This was the final straw, and I couldn't stand back any longer. I quickly moved out of the shadows and toward the figure.

"Hey, you!" I called out into the night, alerting both figures. The dark form turned toward me, and I stopped only inches away from it.

The moonlight now illuminated the figures, and I could see that the one in front of me was a tall form, dressed in a black cloak and overcoat, black boots, and a black, ripped cape. Its face was hidden behind a red and black kitsune mask. The feature that threw me off guard, however, was the fact that the eyes behind the mask were glowing white. I couldn't seem to look away from the glow, and was hypnotized for a full minute. I could feel my thoughts and self control begin to slip away, desperately holding on to my sanity as the glow of the white eyes pulled it out of my grasp.

The girls voice suddenly exclaimed "Don't look into the light!" This pulled me out of my trance, and I snapped back to reality. As the masked figure noticed this, it threw its fist toward me, but I quickly reacted and grabbed it. Dodging its other hand, I sent a jab at its masked face. As my fist came into contact with its face, it fell back in surprise, and I took my chance to rush toward the girl. When my back was turned, I heard movement behind me. The girl tried to warm me, but I was already near the ground, taking its legs out with a kick. The form fell to the ground, and I heard the sound of clanging as the mysterious mask came into contact with the ground. I looked back quickly to try and see its face, but it had turned around and was now grabbing the mask. It covered its face once again and stood, slowly turning to face me. It was now in rage as it slowly walked toward the girl, fists clasped.

I moved in front of the girl, putting an arm out to stop the figure. "Leave her alone," I stated, determined to drive the evil form away. "I don't want this to get ugly, but I will fight with fire if I have to." Just to assure the form that I meant business, I summoned the chaos emeralds, their light engulfing me. The form slowly backed away, before turning and heading back into the shadows once again. Before it dissapeared, I saw it look back one final time, its eyes flashing a bright white. I allowed the chaos emeralds to return to their respective keeper, and now turned to the girl.

She was a smoky gray young wolf, about my age or Mina's. Her eyes were a dark blue, and she wore a black army jacket on top of a black scarf, black battle boots and Grey gloves. She looked up at me in awe, her mouth agape. I smiled down at her, offering a hand to help her up from the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, as she took my offer and I pulled her up. She held on to my hand tightly, staring into to my eyes for a few seconds before answering "Yes, I am now." She pulled away, and shook her head. "Uh, my name is.. Luna. Thank you, for saving me.." She sounded unsure, even a bit nervous. I held my hand out again to greet her, and she took it.

"My name is Miles," I said, shaking her hand. "And you don't have to thank me- I couldn't just let that guy push you around like that. I didn't want to wait around to see what was gonna happen next." Letting go of her hand, I continued. "What did that form want from you, anyway?"

She shook her head again, this time quickly. "I.. I have no idea," she said, her voice hiding the fear that was present in her eyes. "The Mysterious Masked Marauder- as we refer to him in my village- has been terrorizing my family for a short time now. I had come here to escape from him, but he seemed to follow me here, and had me cornered in that alley." Her words were followed by a cold wind, and she started to shiver. I decided that it would be better to take her somewhere warmer.. and safer.

"Come on, let's get you out of this cold.. we can talk somewhere warmer." I waited until she reluctantly nodded, and led her out of the darkness, out of the shadows, and into the moonlight that shone in the night.

Chapter 4- Masked Secrets

 _Tails_

I led Luna to Mina's dressing room, figuring Mina wouldn't mind if we talked in there. She looked up at me, confused. "Are we even aloud in here?" she asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, she won't mind. Promise." I pushed the door open, glancing around. Mina wasn't back yet, so I switched on the light and gestured for Luna to come in. She reluctantly followed and I shut the door behind her.

"Alright, you'll be warm and safe in here," I told the wolf, and she answered with a quick nod of her head. "Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate it."

I motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa, and I sat across from her on a chair. "No problem at all, Luna. Now, if you could continue on the subject of that guy who attacked you?"

She took a deep breath. "Ah, yes, the Masked Marauder.. well, legend has it that he is after a secret of my family's, a critical substance that could mean life or death, depending on who obtains it.."

She trailed off, stopping suddenly. The look in her eyes told me that she felt she was going too far. "I.. well.. um-"

I cut her off, smiling. "Hey, it's okay. We just met, you don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable saying. I'm just trying to understand what's goin' on here."

Her expression was now surprised as she looked over me more thoroughly. I felt a little uneasy when her eyes stayed on me for a few moments longer than I expected. She finally spoke.

"How about you tell me a little bit about _you,_ Miles?" Her voice was curious but soft. I scratched the back of my head, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Me?" I asked, changing my position in the chair to a more comfortable one. "Well, let me see.. I am 18, a Freedom Fighter, and a Pilot.. I also build planes."

Her eyes widened. "Oh wow.. never expected you to be so.. interesting. I guess I should've seen it coming, judging by your.. aviator attire." Her eyes went to the goggles sitting on the top of my head. I chuckled, waving her comment off. "Nah, its all good. Now you know."

She shook her head, signaling her agreement. "So, um.. who's room is this anyway?" She looked around at the sight of the dressing room, taking in the many lights. "It's very.. bright."

I opened my mouth to answer. "Well, it's actually.." but then the sound of the door opening interrupted me. I quickly glanced to the side to see Mina, who's face lit up when she saw me.

"Miles!" She exclaimed, running toward me. I met her in the middle, scooping her up into a hug. We then kissed for a few seconds before I put her down.

"You were _amazing_ out there, Songgoose," I said, smiling down at her. She grinned up at me, her eyes bright. "Thank you, Miles," she said, quickly kissing me again. While she did, she suddenly caught sight of Luna, and jumped back in surprise. "Oh, uhm, hello there!" she exclaimed. "Wh-who is this?"

I laughed a bit at her reaction. "This is Luna," I said, gesturing toward the wolf. "She was in some trouble, so I brought her here to talk."

Mina looked her over for a few seconds before smiling at her. "Hello, there, Luna," she said sweetly. "My name is Mina Mongoose. It is nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which Luna slowly took.

Luna looked up at her, answering "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mina," before looking back to me. "So this is your.. girlfriend." Her voice was a bit dissapointed, which confused me.

"Yep, in the flesh." Mina squeezed her hand, before turning in a circle to show off. Luna smiled a bit, before giggling quietly. "Yeah, I can see it," she said.

Mina grinned at her comment. "Oh, she can see it," she laughed, looking to me.

"Well," Luna quickly continued, "I just mean.. well, nevermind. You two just seem like you are a good match, that's all." She now looked a bit uncomfortable, looking at the floor.

"Why thank you," Mina said, her hand moving to my arm. "Enough about me, though. May I ask what kind of trouble you are in?"

Luna now looked back up, seeming a bit on edge. After a few moments, she sighed before answering  
"There is.. a thief after my family. We have a technology that he wants.. one that would cause danger to more than just my village if he got his hands on it."

Mina let go of my arm and walked over to the sofa, sitting beside Luna. She put a hand on Luna's arm, visibly startling Luna. "This dangerous technology.. could you please explain what you mean?"

Luna shook her head, slowly pulling out of Mina's grasp. "I.. I can't. It's a secret heirloom of my village, and must not be specified to any outsiders. All I may tell you is that the masked thief is after this technology, and no one knows the true reason behind it. His face is hidden behind a mask and hasn't been seen, so we do not know who or what is after my family. All we do know is that his intentions are not kind."

Mina not glanced up at me, waiting for me to speak. I cleared my throat and stepped toward Luna. "It sounds like this evil being fears being caught. If this technology is a secret of your family, then.. how did the masked marauder find out about it?"

The young wolf now shook her head once again. "We are not sure. The secret has not been spread outside of my family- the Masked Marauder really had no way of knowing.."

Mina suddenly chipped in. "Unless this creepy guy was spying on your family."

Both Luna and I looked at Mina, waiting for an explanation. She looked a bit defensive, but continued. "Well, think about it for a minute. You said this was a secret that hasn't been told to anyone outside of your family, right? He also wears.. a mask? Obviously there is a reason for him wanting to hide his identity. He must have had an interest in your family and decided to listen in on your private conversations, hiding in the shadows. When he caught wind of this tech, it must have piqued his interest enough for him to follow you and try and get ahold of this dangerous technology for his own evil intentions."

I noticed where she was going with this explanation, and I had to agree. It all made sense- but there was something still bothering me.

"Luna, do you have an idea as to why he chose to corner you in that alley? Why would he go for you in a public area, when he should have know that you weren't carrying it with you?"

Luna's expression changed to one of worry as she responded. "He always goes for me. That is just the thing- he has proved that he is after the technology, but.. he always follows me. I am the only one that he has actually confronted."

I looked at Mina, who seemed to be contemplating something. "Wait," she said suddenly, on the edge of her seat. "This guy cornered you in an alley? Did he hurt you?!"

I stepped in as Luna was about to answer. "I saw that he just backed her up into the corner, before pushing her to the ground. When I intervened, he seemed submissive, running away without much of a fight. That mask had fallen to the ground when I attacked him, though I didn't get a look at his face before he covered it again.."

Now, as I looked back on the situation earlier that night, I suddenly remembered something that I had shortly forgotten. As I opened my mouth to speak, however, I was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mina! Tails! You in there? We've been waitin' out her for an hour, dudes, open up!"

 _Crap,_ I thought. I had forgotten all about Sonic and the others.

Mina and Luna had both jumped up in surprise, and Mina now let out a sigh of relief as she walked to the door and opened it. "Sorry, you guys!" she exclaimed, motioning for everyone to come in. "We got to talking with our new friend here, and thought you had headed on home!"

Sonic was followed by Knuckles and Amy. "Ah, its all good," he said, giving her a hug before being bumped out of the way by Amy. "Everyone else had to head home, they said that they'd stop by tomorrow. We all thought you were as incredible as always, Meens!"

Amy looked to him as Knuckles gave Mina a hug. "Incredible as always, she was even BETTER! She only gets better everytime. Seriously, though, Mina.. you were beautiful. You sounded beautiful."

Mina blushed as she took her praise, squeezing all of them in a loving group hug. "Aw, thank you all," she said, stepping back. "But if you don't mind, could we talk about the concert later? We have a friend here who.. needs some help and a place to stay."

Luna started to shake her head at this, but Mina interrupted. "Ah ah, you are gonna need somewhere safer to sleep tonight. You are coming home with us. As long as you feel comfortable doing so, of course."

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were now looking at Luna In wonder. "Well, who's this?" Sonic asked, holding out a hand for Luna to take.

"I'm Luna," she answered, shaking his hand. "It is nice to meet you all."

Amy walked a circle around Luna, looking at her from all sides. "Wow, you are beautiful!" She exclaimed before taking Luna's hand. "I'm Amy, by the way. Pleasure meeting you!"

Luna chuckled under her breath. "Why, thank you Amy. I think you are pretty as well."

Knuckles grinned at Luna, following Amy and Sonic in shaking her hand. "I'm Knuckles. Nice to meet ya'." Luna responded with a friendly "Same to you" before turning back to me. "You're friends are all very kind, but I _must_ get back to my village.

The image of the dark masked form before he had run was still engraved in my mind. _What if he had gone back to the village to wait on her to return?_ I could not let Luna go with the possibility of an ambush.

"Mina is right, Luna," I said, putting a hand on her arm. "It wouldn't be the greatest idea to go home tonight, he could be waiting for you there. You need somewhere safer to stay for awhile. We have extra room back at our HQ- you'll be safe, and hopefully comfortable, there. Would that be okay with you?"

Luna seemed disagreeable as she looked to the ground. After a moment, she looked around at everyone around me before setting her eyes back on me. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "You are right. If I am not intruding.. I suppose I will stay with you all."

I felt better after this, knowing that we would be able to keep an eye on Luna. I stood by as she retold her story to Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, who all felt just as Mina and I had about the masked villain. We decided it was a good time to head back to HQ when the clock hit 11:00 p.m. While we walked home in the dark, I made sure to stay close to Luna. I walked behind her, Mina by my side. After awhile of walking in silence, she spoke. "Is something bothering you, Miles?"

I looked over to see her looking up to me. I wanted to tell her what I had seen in the eyes of the masked marauder. I wanted to explain that I was thrown into a hypnosis when I looked into the white light, and how I lost all control of my body as well as losing the ability to recognize my own thoughts. I wanted to tell her who was in the eyes, staring back at me, screaming my name while struggling to reach me.

I couldn't speak. I had no idea how to tell her this.

I could see the worry building in her expression, so I took a deep breath. "I'm just a little.. tired, that's all."

She didn't seem to believe this, but we were now nearing HQ, so she dropped it.

Once we were inside, Amy led Luna to the guest room. Sonic and Knuckles had both bid us goodnight as they went to bed, and now Mina and I were alone in the kitchen. I was lost in thought and memory of the eyes behind the mask, when I felt her take my hand. She was gazing into my eyes, and I couldn't help but to feel.. calm. "Hey, you," I spoke softly, placing my hand on her cheek. "You were wonderful tonight. I'm really proud of you, Songoose."

She smiled before resting her head on my shoulder. "Thank you.. it sure was tiring. I think.." she let out a yawn, and I could feel her drifting off. "I think w-we should.. callita.."

Her soft snoring told me that she had finally given in to exhaustion. I slowly and carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. As I placed her in her bed and covered her with a blanket, she grabbed my hand. "Stay," she mumbled, and I smiled. I carefully climbed over her sleeping form and to the other side of the bed, softly kissing her on the cheek as I did so. She smiled in her sleep and turned to face me, cuddling into my chest.

I lied there for hours, staring at the ceiling as the memory of the light from the eyes behind the mask ate away at me.


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Introduction~ The Beginnings of _Soulbound: What Happened?_

Hello there! It's me- yes, the girl who never updates!

So, I finally released the first few chapters of the sequel of my "hit" fic, _I Know You,_ quite a few months ago. You all seemed to enjoy it.. but here is the problem.

It.. wasn't really what I had in mind for the sequel of my story.

Not only did it feel wrong..lazy, and even _not there,_ I really did not write what I had actually planned for this sequel since I had written the final chapters for the first installment. The story was not continued in the way I had dreamed it would.

So _yes,_ you could say I didn't like this fanfiction. There, I said it. I was not _happy_ with Soulbound.

So here is the solution I came up with- instead of struggling to continue on this broken path, I have decided that I would rid of this faker of a story and- you guessed it- start fresh and new. I am rewriting S _oulbound_ from the start.

I am sorry to those of you who were truly enjoying this sequel- if any of you were. I just am not satisfied- and I feel that it is important for an author to feel passionate about that of which they are writing, as I very well did with the first fic. I can ensure you, however, that if you are a true fan of the first fic, then you will not be sorry for the loss of this story. What I am about to bring you is even better, fresher, and _more true._ I can almost guarantee COMPLETE satisfaction with the new and improved sequel- and now that summer break has arrived, I will actually be able to update regularly!

 _Wow, update regularly? What's that? :O_

I KNOW, right?

Anyway, this is my message, my warning, to all of you followers. Thank you to those who stuck with me and the fic, and I hope that this new sequel is everything you hoped for- and more. I will definitely send you all the link when the new one is up!

As always, enjoy, your patience will be rewarded.

Stay tuned for _Truly Soulbound:_ Part 2 of the _I Know You Saga!_

Goodnight, and stay true, my fellow fanatics~

 _Fangirling :)_


	6. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

Hello fans! I just wanted to update you on the status of Soulbound- it is FINALLY UP!

Here is the link- s/13347081/1/Forever-Soulbound

Thank you all so very much for sticking with me- enjoy your true sequel to _I Know You!_

See you all there~

Fangirling 3


End file.
